Halloween Event 2012
A spooky mansion has appeared in the Commons just in time for Halloween! Find Pumpkins in the bushes. Use those Pumpkins to buy decorations. Decorate the mansion to earn Scariness. Scare the children to earn Candy. Spend the Candy to buy Halloween themed custom items for your player and your ranch. It's that easy! This spooktacular event will run until November 2nd at noon PDT! Good luck! How to Trick or Treat Event Missions Pumpkin Purchasable Haunted Mansion Decorations are available for purchase with the Pumpkins that drop from bushes. They are only in your inventory for use in the HM and you will not have them in your inventory when the event completes. Note that you will get the equivalent of 3 scariness points per pumpkin, no matter what item you purchase, so two "Hay Bales" (for instance) give the same scariness as one "Dead Potted Flowers". |name2=Black Hay Bale |desc2=15 Scariness Points |cost2=5 Pumpkins -OR- 3 |name3=Gray Hay Bale |desc3=15 Scariness Points |cost3=5 Pumpkins -OR- 3 |name4=Floor Spiderwebs (1) |desc4=15 Scariness Points |cost4=5 Pumpkins -OR- 3 |name5=Floor Spiderwebs (2) |desc5=15 Scariness Points |cost5=5 Pumpkins -OR- 3 |name6=Wall Spiderwebs (2) |desc6=15 Scariness Points |cost6=5 Pumpkins -OR- 3 |name7=Floor Blood Splatter |desc7=15 Scariness Points |cost7=5 Pumpkins -OR- 3 |name8=Wall Blood Splatter (1) |desc8=15 Scariness Points |cost8=5 Pumpkins -OR- 3 |name9=Wall Blood Splatter (2) |desc9=15 Scariness Points |cost9=5 Pumpkins -OR- 3 |name10=Margarine Beer |desc10=18 Scariness Points |cost10=6 Pumpkins -OR- 3 |name11=Wall Spiderwebs (1) |desc11=24 Scariness Points |cost11=8 Pumpkins -OR- 4 |name12=Pumpkin (1) |desc12=27 Scariness Points |cost12=9 Pumpkins -OR- 5 |name13=Pumpkin (2) |desc13=27 Scariness Points |cost13=9 Pumpkins -OR- 5 |name14=Pumpkin (3) |desc14=27 Scariness Points |cost14=9 Pumpkins -OR- 5 |name15=Dead Potted Flowers |desc15=30 Scariness Points |cost15=10 Pumpkins -OR- 5 |name16=Scary Happy Halloween! Sign |desc16=30 Scariness Points |cost16=10 Pumpkins -OR- 5 |name17=Hanging Lantern |desc17=36 Scariness Points |cost17=12 Pumpkins -OR- 6 |name18=Jack o'Lantern (1) |desc18=36 Scariness Points |cost18=12 Pumpkins -OR- 6 |name19=Jack o'Lantern (2) |desc19=36 Scariness Points |cost19=12 Pumpkins -OR- 6 |name20=Jack o'Lantern (3) |desc20=36 Scariness Points |cost20=12 Pumpkins -OR- 6 |name21=Jack o'Lantern (4) |desc21=36 Scariness Points |cost21=12 Pumpkins -OR- 6 |name22=Jack o'Lantern (5) |desc22=36 Scariness Points |cost22=12 Pumpkins -OR- 6 |name23=Jack o'Lantern (6) |desc23=36 Scariness Points |cost23=12 Pumpkins -OR- 6 |name24=Lantern(1) |desc24=36 Scariness Points |cost24=12 Pumpkins -OR- 6 |name25=Scary Orange Candle |desc25=45 Scariness Points |cost25=15 Pumpkins -OR- 8 |name26=Scary Boo! Sign |desc26=60 Scariness Points |cost26=20 Pumpkins -OR- 10 |name27=Bucket of Eyeballs |desc27=66 Scariness Points |cost27=22 Pumpkins -OR- 11 |name28=Skeleton |desc28=72 Scariness Points |cost28=24 Pumpkins -OR- 12 |name29=Hanging Ghost |desc29=75 Scariness Points |cost29=25 Pumpkins -OR- 13 |name30=Wall Shackled Skeleton |desc30=84 Scariness Points |cost30=28 Pumpkins -OR- 14 |name31=Bucket of Brains |desc31=90 Scariness Points |cost31=30 Pumpkins -OR- 15 |name32=Scary Painting |desc32=90 Scariness Points |cost32=30 Pumpkins -OR- 15 |name33=Eyeball Cauldron |desc33=105 Scariness Points |cost33=35 Pumpkins -OR- 18 |name34=Shelf of Witches' Stuff |desc34=120 Scariness Points |cost34=40 Pumpkins -OR- 20 |name35=Standing Mummy |desc35=135 Scariness Points |cost35=45 Pumpkins -OR- 23 |name36=Suit of Armor |desc36=150 Scariness Points |cost36=50 Pumpkins -OR- 25 }} Friend Request Decorations Candy Rewards Items |name2=Scary Orange Candle |desc2=A candle in an inauspicious shade of orange. |cost2=10 |name3=Pumpkin |desc3=You can place this at your house! |cost3=10 |name4=Happy Halloween Sign |desc4=A sign for Halloween; don't be sad. |cost4=10 |name5=Jack-o'-lantern |desc5=You can place this at your house! |cost5=10 |name6=Skeleton |desc6=A spooky endoskeleton. |cost6=10 }} Gear |name2=Bone Gloves |desc2=The finger bone is connected to the wrist bone. |cost2=10 |name3=Ghostly Glasses |desc3=Can also be used to watch 3d films. |cost3=10 |name4=Ghostly Cape |desc4=Made of delicious ectoplasm! |cost4=10 |name5=Zombie Cape |desc5=No zombies were harmed in the making of this cape. |cost5=10 |name6=Jack-o-Lantern Hat |desc6=Watch out for seeds. |cost6=10 |name7=Cauldron Hat |desc7=You probably don't want to know what the green stuff is. |cost7=10 |name8=Mummy Hat |desc8=It smells kind of strange. |cost8=10 }} Halloween Goody Bag After all other items are bought, you can get a Halloween Goody Bag. , , and . |cost1=10 }} Achievements }} }} }} }} }} Event Participation Prizes ''Note: You will get the Ribbon and the Shelf after the event!'' Category:Events